Beacon Fight Club
by Just Burn It With Fire
Summary: Blake can't sleep and accidentally walks into the Beacon Fight Club. Is the club the answer to all her problems? No, I'm going to tell you right now it's not. Monochrome, Cardin not being awful, and a few OC's thrown in for flavor. T for Teens and kids who fake their birthdays on the internet


A/N- Guys! GUYS! GET HYPE! Sorry, I'm pretty excited. This is my first actual story after my 2 year hiatus. So I'm pumped. There will be violence, there will be romance, and there will be Blake kicking some ass and taking names. How could you not be hype?

Anyway, this is a sort-of crossover between RWBY and Fight Club. More like an AU, I guess. There will be a fight club at Beacon. Tyler Durden will make an appearance, but not as you know him. But that's about as far as the crossover goes. There will be some OC's here as well. Team CAST. They won't be a major focus. Well, one of them will. Sort of. I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL TOO MUCH.

It will end in Monochrome cause that's the ship I'm sailing right now. Don't like? Take your mouse and click away, friends. No drama here.

Am I missing anything else? The story is set after the end of season 1. This story is not going to go in the direction of season 2. It might have some elements of stuff mentioned (like Weiss' sister of unknown age), but it won't spoil anything major in the plot.

I'm done. Go read now. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late. Blake tried to close her tired eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night, but her mind was racing. Despite it being the weekend, her roommates had actually gone to bed at a normal time.

Ruby had suggested they spend the day sparring and Yang had been all for the idea. Weiss was trying to get them to do things as a team more, so she too had gotten behind the suggestion. Blake had tried to keep up with them during their sparring session, but her sleepless nights were starting to catch up with her. After losing a particularly short battle to Weiss, Yang came up behind her partner and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Jeez Blake, even Weiss is completely moping the floor with you today," Yang commented, but Blake just brushed it off as her being tired. Nothing more was said about it.

While her teammates found sleep easily that night, Blake turned and turned, but never could quite fall asleep. Blake wasn't sure if she could keep covering up the bags under her eyes. Her insomnia had started shortly after their battle with Torchwick down at the docks. Possibilities of why the White Fang might have joined up with a human consistently nagged at her. During the day, she could block out most of it by spending time in class or with her team, but at night, the unknown drove her crazy. She had so many questions and no way to get any of the answers.

Finally, she gave up trying to fall asleep and sat up in her bed. Amber eyes scanned the room for any movement, noting the time on their alarm clock flashing 12:49am. With soft frustrated grunt, she rose out of bed. She threw on a loose pair of jeans and a black sweater before crossing the room to their door. Taking one more look behind her at her sleeping friends, Blake ventured out of their room and into the halls. It was well past her curfew, but there didn't appear to be anyone patrolling the halls. Blake crept silently through the halls anyway.

As she passed through the front doors of the school, she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. A few stray clouds passed overhead, but the stars shone brightly down upon Beacon's courtyard. Blake took a second to close her eyes, enjoying the crisp early morning air. She breathed the fresh scent of wet grass and shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew over her. The sounds of cicadas was the only thing that filled her ears.

Blake took a moment to bask in the quiet morning before a small noise startled her. Her eyes, now alert and focused, scanned the area for any kind of presence other than her own before removing her bow. With her ears free, her hearing became clearer and the noise of faint cheers reached her extra ears. Her legs were moving in the direction of the shouts before she could even think twice about it. She followed the noise across the courtyard and down along the side of the school. Before she knew it, she stood at the edge of the Emerald Forest behind a few large shrubs that littered the campus.

Blake allowed the shadows to surround her as she surveyed the scene in front of her. There were a few torches placed around the edge of the forest, illuminating the small group of boys who gathered there. They all appeared to be students, ranging from first year to fourth year students. Even from her distance, Blake could make out a few Faunus among the group. She sized the group up, counting eighteen total students. They were gathered around two boys, one human and one who appeared to be a lion Faunus, but she could have been wrong. Both were shirtless and they were fighting. Blake narrowed her eyes as she realized that the group of boys were cheering the two on in their fight.

'What in -'s name are they doing?' she thought as she watched them. Neither attempted to use their aura to heal their injuries. The Faunus boy lunged at the human boy, grabbing him in a headlock. A few of the boys in the crowd roared in protest as he dragged the human down to the ground, punching him continuously in the face. Blake watched as the dark skin of the human boy became smeared in blood. A faint cry of "stop!" came from his quivering frame as the Faunus dropped him to the ground and raised his arms in victory. The crowd's cheers were deafening as they rushed forward to congratulate him. The human rose to his feet, his face almost unrecognizable in the torchlight from all the blood and bruises.

"Brothers! We have ourselves an audience this evening!" A voice called out among them. Blake felt her blood run cold as another Faunus stepped out from the crowd, his voice booming over their cheers. They stopped and turned to him to listen. The Faunus smirked as he began walking away from the group and towards the spot that Blake was currently hiding. His pace was slow, but his silver eyes bore into the spot were Blake was. Blake considered running, but she was positive the Faunus would only give chase. He was toying with her. The closer he got, the more Blake saw. He appeared to be a wolf Faunus, or some other kind of dog. She would bet her entire book collection that he probably smelt her the moment she rounded the school.

"Shit." Blake muttered to herself as she moved from the around the shrub that she was hiding to meet the strange Faunus face to face.

"And who do we owe this eavesdropping to?" he asked, his voice calm as he stopped a few feet in front of her. Blake didn't answer right away, her eyes examining the boy in front of her. His short brown hair was sticking out every which way, but a pair of silver wolf ears were still visible under the mess. They twitched as soon as they felt her eyes on them. He offered her a toothy grin as his eyes gleamed in the low light. He reminded Blake of a predator who had found his prey.

"Blake," she finally answered, her face cold and emotionless. He grin widen as he began walking a circle around her, eyes tracing every inch of her body. The group of boys moved in closer as well, sending her glares and a few catcalls.

"Well friends, it appears that Blake has stumbled upon our little club. What do you think we should do with her?" the Faunus asked. A mix of boos and shouts erupted at the question as the leader stopped behind Blake. She was faced with the unfiltered rage of the boys before her.

"KICK HER ASS!"

"SHOW HER A LESSON!"

"PUNISH THE EAVESDROPPER!"

"Ah yes, all mighty fine suggestions. What do you think, alley cat? What should we do with this stray?" he asked. His mouth was inches away from her human ears, breath ghosting over the soft flesh, but she didn't flinch. Her eyes were trained on the group before her who continued to throw out taunts.

"I won't say anything," she told him, tilting her head slightly to see his smug grin. He chuckled as he pulled away and walked in front of her again. The group of boys let out a variety of laughs until he silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"I didn't really peg you as the type to go running to Goodwitch anyway, alley cat. Do you know who we are?" he asked. Blake looked out across the boys, most of whom appeared injured in some way. Black eyes, busted lips, and more bruises than she could count. Almost all of them were covered in blood.

"Some kind of fighting club?" she offered, her voice emotionless as she turned to look at him. The Faunus nodded as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Very good, very good indeed. We are the members of Beacon's very own Fight Club. And you, alley cat, are an unwelcome guest," he snapped, finally breaking the calm façade he had presented her with so far. She fought the urge to wince as she took a step forward to meet him.

"So what? Are you going to try to beat me up too?" she demanded, trying to contain her own anger as she came nose to nose with him. Their eyes were locked in a silent battle for a moment, the boys behind their leader completely silent. Finally, the Faunus pulled away and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh no, there's no fun in a ten to one fight. I was thinking perhaps you'd like to be the first girl to join us," he offered as he switched back to his collected demeanor. Blake pulled back, letting his words sink in.

"Join you?" she echoed, trying to decipher any hidden messages in his words that she might have missed. The wolf Faunus nodded, a mischievous smile on his face. The human boy from the early fight stepped forward out of the group, his face contorted with anger. His right eye was swollen shut and dried blood painted his busted face, but his visible brown eye was blazing with rage.

"Why would we let some pussy bitch into our club?" he spat, his white teeth stained a maroon color. The Faunus turned away from Blake and walked up towards the seething boy. He reached out his right hand to pat the boy lightly on the face before grabbing him in a headlock.

"Well, Cole, you bring up a great point. So, why don't we see how she does in the ring first, shall we?" he shouted, his grip tight on the dark-skinned teen's neck. Cole sputtered as his face turned red from lack of air. After a few more seconds, the wolf Faunus released his grip on the boy's neck and threw him to the ground. Blake watched in horror as Cole gasped for air, looking up at her from his spot on the ground.

"I didn't agree to this," Blake said as she took a step back to give the wheezing teen some breathing room. The Faunus stepped around the dark-skinned boy on the ground and walked back up to Blake.

"I said there wasn't any fun in a ten to one fight, not that I was against it," he whispered to her as he placed a gentle hand on her back and nudged her towards their makeshift ring. The crowd moved out of her way as she walked past them, the Faunus on her heels.

"What is he doing?"

"He really wants us to fight a girl?"

"I'm going to wreck that bitch." Blake tried to ignore them, but her stomach clenched at their words. She stopped when she was in the middle of their ring and turned back around to face them.

"I'm ready." The teens returned to their spots wrapped around the ring. In front of her, their leader stood.

"Alright alley cat, let me give you the rules before we start. FIRST RULE OF FIGHT CLUB?" he shouted. He raised his arms as the group called back.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!" The Faunus chuckled as he began to walk circles around Blake again. She remained in her spot, but turned her head to follow him.

"Good boys, and second?" he called again with the answer coming even faster than before.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!"

"Now that that's out of the way, we'll go over the rest of the rules. Third rule, if you someone says stop, taps out, or goes limp, the fight is over. We're not fighting to kill here, despite what you might have seen. Fourth, only two people to a fight. Fifth, we only have one fight at a time. Sixth, no shirt and no shoes," the leader explained, to which the group responded with catcalls.

"That apply to me too?" Blake asked as more catcalls were shouted in her direction. The Faunus nodded.

"If you're going to fight with us, you're going to fight by our rules. No shirt, no shoes. If you're wearing a bra, you can keep that," he explained. Blake sighed, trying to block out the obscene words from her audience.

"Very well then," she muttered. She kicked her boots off, having not bothered to put on any socks, before yanking her black sweater over her shoulders. The boys hollered as the pale white skin of her stomach came into view. She stood there, clad in only her jeans and a modest black sports bra.

"Very good, now where was I? Seven, fights will go on as long as they have to. Eight, if this is your first night at fight club, you have to fight. Nothing personal, alley cat. Just the rules," he continued, offering her a wink. Blake's face felt like it was burning as she stood as the center of attention. The teens were making far less noise at her now, but some lewd comments could still be heard. She wished now more than ever that she didn't have above average hearing.

"Nine, keep the fights fair. No using your semblance against your opponent. And that brings us to our final rule, no using your aura in the fight. You can heal up afterwards. Otherwise we'd be here all day as well. Can you follow our ten simply rules, alley cat?" The Faunus asked, once again moving in far too close for comfort. Blake furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she snapped. His eyes were trained on hers, but the feeling of dozens of more eyes racking her body was setting her on edge. He cleared his throat.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said, taking a few steps back to give her some room. Silence had fallen over the group again as they waited for her answer.

"Yes, I can." Blake wasn't even sure if the words were hers, but it was too late now. The Faunus flashed her another toothy grin.

"Good. Now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tyler Durden and this is my fight club. Now who should be your opponent…" he trailed off, eyes scanning the crowd. Hands shot in the air as the teens moved in close. Blake could see the Cole had gotten to his feet and his hand was raised slightly, though the uneven wheezes he took were still apparent.

"I'll do it," a voice called out of the crowd. Tyler smiled, his ears flicking in delight as turned away from Blake to address the speaker.

"Very well, come forward." The crowd of boys dispersed and none other than Cardin Winchester stepped forward.

* * *

A/N- I'm dying to know what you guys think. Is it dumb? Are you hooked? Let me know! Any creative criticism is welcome. I want to keep working on my writing so it gets better.

Side note- Cole is part of team CAST. So is the Faunus he was fighting. Anyone want to take a guess at the other 3 names?


End file.
